Song Hye Kyo
| Imagem=Arquivo:SongHyeGyo_180px.jpg | Nome= 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo (Song Hye Gyo) | CidadeNatal=Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=22/11/1981 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo (Song Hye Gyo) *'Nome em Inglês:' Lorraine Song *'Apelidos:' Woodpecker, Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo *'Profissão:' Atriz e modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 22/11/1981 *'Local de Nascimento:' Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 161cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo:' Escorpião *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Educação:' Sook Myung Women's Junior High School, Eun Kwang Women's High School, desistiu da Universidade Se Jong (formação em Artes) *'Hobbies:' Crochê e colecionar perfumes *'Especialidade:' Piano *'Religião:' Budismo / Cristianismo (Católico Romano) *'Agencia:' United Artist Agency Dramas *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *Full House (KBS, 2004) *Shining Days (SBS, 2004) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Soonpoong Clinic (SBS, 1998) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *What Do You Think of Me (SBS, 1998) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Deadly Eyes (SBS, 1998) *Parade (SBS, 1998) *One of a Pair / Partner (SBS, 1998) *Six Siblings (MBC, 1998) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Happy Morning (KBS, 1996) Filmes *The Crossing II (2015) *The Queens (2015) *My Palpitating Life (2014) *The Crossing (2014) *The Grand Master (2013) *Countdown (2011) *A Reason to Live (2011) *Nobody Somebody (2011) *Camellia Love for Sale (2010) *Fetish (2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) Propagandas *BC Card (Cartão de credito) *Clride (Linha de roupas) *Dios (LG) *Etude (cosméticos) *Foce (relógios) *Hyundai Oilbank *KTFT Ever (celulares) *L&C Wells (purificador de água) *Litmus (linha de roupas) *Mcdonalds (cadeia de fast-food) *Olay-China (produtos de cuidado para pele) *Orion (produtos alimentícios) *Samsung Auction *Smart (uniforme escolar) *U∫ell (apartamentos) *Vivien (marca de roupa íntima) *VK Mobile (celulares) *Woongjin (produtos alimentícios) Prêmios *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' **Grande Prêmio com Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) **Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) **Melhor Casal da Asia com Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 52º Baeksang Arts Awards:' **Prêmio Popularidade (TV), Atriz (Descendants of the Sun) **Prêmio iQiyi Global Star *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' **Melhor Atriz em Mini séries (That Winter, The Wind Blows) **Prêmio Estrelas Top Ten (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2013 2º Daejeon Drama Festival:' **Prêmio APAN Star **Grande Prêmio/Daesang (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Casal com Hyun Bin em The World That They Live In *'2007 6º Korean Film Awards:' Melhor Atriz Estreante por "Hwang Jin Yi" *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência por Full House *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Casal com Bi *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Atriz por All In *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Atores Memoráveis *'2001 CE TV Awards:' Prêmio Musical da Asia Teens-Entertainer World e Melhor Estrela Coreana *'2001 37º Baeksang Art Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade da TV *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Fotogenia por Autumn Tale *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio da Atriz Mais Popular por Autumn Tale *'1998 SBS TV Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Estreante em Soonpoong Clinic *'1996 Model Talent Management Contest:' Primeira Colocação Trivia *'Estreou em:' 1996 como modelo da SunKyung Smart (marca de uniforme escolar) ganhadora do Grande Prêmio, 1996 KBS drama da parte da manhã de Domingo, Happy Morning. *Ela é uma ex patinadora. *Sua data de nascimento registrada é 26/02/1982. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Americana *Profile (epg) *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtriz